icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBattle Chip
iBattle Chip is the sixth episode of Season 5 of iCarly. It marks the 100th episode of iCarly (counting 1 hour specials as two episodes and movies as three). However if all the movie episodes were merged into individual episodes this would be the 87th episode of the series. It premiered to 2.362 million viewersRatings reference which is currently the series' lowest audience of a premiere to date. Plot After Chuck steals Spencer's clothes, Spencer calls the cops on him and Chuck gets sent to military school. However, this causes Chuck's younger brother Chip to hate Spencer and terrorize him more than Chuck did. Meanwhile, Gibby buys a Galaxy Wars toy phaser and becomes depressed when Carly accidentally breaks it while Sam was beating up a bully. Freddie fixes it, but also modifies it into an actually working heat laser gun. During an iCarly webcast, Chip plays loud music, making it impossible for them to continue. Downstairs, they find Spencer, who has been tied up by Chip. But when Gibby´s phaser starts to beep, Spencer throws it at the elevator, where Chip and his friend were planning to shave Spencer, and it explodes, causing Chip to be stuck in the elevator. When they see Chip stuck on the elevator, Spencer sprays him with shaving cream and they walk away. Trivia *BooG!e makes a return appearance as T-Bo. *This will be the first Dan Schneider sitcom, let alone, a Nickelodeon live-action sitcom to reach over 100 episodes. *iCarly tweeted that Chuck will be returning in this episode.The return of Chuck However Chuck is only mentioned, he is never actually seen on screen. *The title of this episode, iBattle Chip, is a reference to the popular game and movie, Battleship. *Chuck's father sent him to Military School instead of juvie for "rendering Spencer naked". *Dan Schneider's voice can be heard repeatedly singing "They're tumbling." in a Southern accent during the webcast when the gang cuts to a pre-recorded video of Carly and Sam doing gymnastics. *This is the third episode to air in 2012 to reach the top 10 on the overall charts on iTunes, after iBalls and iGo One Direction. *The phrase "And now for something completely different", said by Sam, is a reference to the 1971 Monty Python film of the same name. In the film, the phrase is said several times by John Cleese in humorous ways, after which, the scene would abruptly end, and cut to another. *The brand on the root beer that was melted is a reference to Dan Schneider. The brand is "Schneider's Root Beer". It has been shown once before on an iCarly.com segment. *In an odd turnaround, Spencer is able to fix the door instead of breaking it. *Nathan wore the same shirt that Matt Bennett wore in April Fools Blank. *This is the second episode that begins with Carly, Sam, and Freddie eating pizza. The first was iHire An Idiot. *Spencer sarcastically blames Dora for him being tied up, which may be a reference to his role as Crazy Steve on the Drake & Josh Episode The Storm. Crazy Steve yelled at Dora on the television *When Spencer is skating with his roller-blades, before he meets Chip for the first time, you can hear him singing "Baby, will you take me back," from the Backflesh song,Take Me Back . *At one point in the hall scene near the end of the episode, whether intentional or not, they line up in descending order of height: Spencer (Jerry Trainor, tallest), Gibby (Noah Munck, next tallest), Freddie (Nathan Kress, middle height), then Carly (Miranda Cosgrove, second shortest), then Sam (Jennette McCurdy, shortest). *Carly was wearing a T-shirt with Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament logo. *When Carly went to the fridge when Spencer's skate caught on fire, she was whistling the song she whistled in iParty with Victorious. *This is the second time Sam beats someone up in the Groovy Smoothie, then yells at them to get out. The first was in iMake Sam Girlier. *This is the second time Gibby spends all of his money on an object that he uses throughout the episode. First was the Gibby head in iStill Psycho. *This is the second time when Freddie stands behind Carly when she talks to someone. First was in iStill Psycho. *Some people think this is the last episode, since the last episode was filmed the week after. Some people didn't realise that they were done filming, but they had about 10-15 episodes to air in the future. Goofs *Freddie says the door is locked, but when Carly opens it, she doesn't unlock it. *When Sam confronts the guy who was bullying Lervin, he turns his face sideways before Sam slaps him with her butter sock. *When Sam knocks over the table, its clearly visible that the phaser is intact. *When Sam is refilling her butter sock, she appears to be filling it from a plastic tub labelled "Butter"- except butter is not sold in plastic tubs. *Spencer first meets Chip on the 8th floor hallway close to the elevator - at this time sunshine can be seen streaming in through the window, forming a rectangle of light on the floor. The second time Spencer encounters Chip they are in the same location - but there are two things wrong with this scene. First - Spencer has just been out to buy fruit, but he is walking towards '''the elevator - which doesn't make sense. (If he had walked up the stairs he would have gone straight into the Shea apartment, he would have no need to walk towards the elevator, and if he had come up in the elevator he should be seen walking '''away '''from the elevator). Second - even though it must be later in the day, the patch of sunlight is still in the same place - it should have moved as the sun's relative position moves during the day. Quotes '''Carly: ''at her PearPhone and pacing around'' Uh, Freddie said he was almost done three hours ago. Why isn't he back with the... at Sam filling butter in her buttersock What is that? Sam: I'm changing the butter in my buttersock. Carly: Oh. to the plate on the counter What's this green stuff? Sam: The old butter. Carly: disgusted Awhh! Why can't you take that outside... or? Sam: shrugs Chip (Chuck's little Brother): Don't you EVER call me "little boy". Spencer:'' yells'' Leave me alone! T-Bo: an elevator, golfing Oh, Hey. Lervin: Thank you for defending my honor. Sam:'' her head'' Sure. Lervin: Can I give you a hug? Sam: disgusted No, I don't know where you've been. Carly: '''Who did this to you? '''Spencer: '''Dora the Explorer, who do you think did this to me?! '''Chip: '''Hey! Who's tickling my butt!?? '''Carly: Wow, you fixed the hole in the glass! I thought you only broke things. Sam: Look! I'ts Chip. Spencer: Wow, lookey, lookey at this cookie. Related Cast Post *On March 7th, Miranda tweeted "Just finished the table read for iCarly's 100th episode!!! #goodtimes #celebrating ;)".Miranda tweets about 100th episode *According to Nathan, Dan Schneider described this episode as "vintage iCarly" Nathan says 100th episode is vintage iCarly *Dan Schneider tweeted: Wow! Today marks the beginning of iCarly's 100th episode!!! I can't wait to see what surprises the network has in store for us!!! :)DanWarp's tweet about the 100th episode *Noah Munck (Gibby) tweeted: Just finished an AWESOME table read for the 100th iCarly episode. So many great times and memories on this set. Love you all.Noah Munck's tweet about the 100th episode *BooG!e tweeted "Filming the 100th episode of iCarly 2day ♥". Boog!e's tweet about the 100th episode Related iCarly.com Blogs Spencer's blog:Chip Vs. Chuck Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here. External Links References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs